Fiber optic cables are increasingly being used as a transmission medium for communication systems. A fiber optic cable (or “fiber bundle”) includes a number of smaller optical fibers, each of which may be used to transmit information such as voice or data using light signals. The individual fibers within a larger fiber bundle are very thin, and are susceptible to damage if mishandled, or if bent beyond a permissible bend radius. Prior art splicing trays have accounted for the permissible bend radius of individual fibers, but have nonetheless failed to prevent damage to fibers in certain configurations.